


【漢康】真實面貌

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594





	【漢康】真實面貌

《目的》背景的後續短文

漢克把傷養好沒多久，卡爾又派他外出進行另一項任務，這次不同於先前的反感，他認為自己應當替仿生人做出努力。

踏出基地門口沒多久，身後就傳來急促的腳步聲，剛轉過身，立即迎接滿臉擔憂的康納。自從經歷他差點因流血過多死亡的插曲，康納面部表情就豐富許多。

「我也要跟你去。」康納對人類男性說著。

「不行，你乖乖留下來，我可不想你遭受危險。」漢克搖頭拒絕，由於上次康納曾碰到反仿生人組織成員，這回他要去的地方附近仍舊有組織成員會出沒，為了安全起見，他打算自行前往。

「但你的傷才剛好沒多久，我非常擔憂。」仿生人口吻沒太大起伏，但漢克還是能感受到被關心的溫暖，他隨即收起嚴肅，露出較為柔和的神情。

「康納，如果你真的替我著想，就留下來，安靜等候我歸來，放心，」漢克走過去，伸手搭住褐髮仿生人的肩膀，「如同我上次挺過去一樣，這回我也會在內心想著你，並於順利完成任務後回到你身邊。」

康納抬起頭，用裝滿鬱悶的焦糖色眸子凝視他，「但我希望能替你做點事情。」

「要是你真想協助，我倒有個好主意，」漢克勾起嘴角，望著康納迅速擴大，寫滿「是什麼？」的雙眼，並提出要求，「讓我瞧瞧你褪除全身皮膚層的樣貌。」

「為什麼？」康納的期待模樣頓時消失，取而代之的，是一臉疑惑。

「我曾經見過你褪除手掌皮膚層，跟其他仿生人交流的模樣，對於你全身機體的樣子，我極為好奇。」漢克指出。

只見康納默不作聲，額角的LED快速轉動，經過幾秒後才做出回應，「按照資料顯示，普遍人類都不愛看見仿生人只剩下機體，他們大多覺得很反感——」

「囉哩八嗦！」漢克不耐煩地開口打斷說明，「是我自己要求的，關其他傢伙什麼事，他們討厭可不代表我個人想法。」

「漢克，你真的不會後悔？」康那口吻中的遲疑，讓漢克煩躁。

「廢話！是我自己提出來的，當然不會！」漢克大吼。

終於，隨後康納終於伸手貼住LED，漢克就這樣目睹仿生人的皮膚層從燈環邊緣逐漸消失，露出平常都被隱藏在底下的銀白色機體。他忍不住張開嘴，湊過去觸摸康納的機體，不同於想像中的堅硬，仿生人就連機體都很柔軟，漢克稍微瞇起眼睛，把腦袋往前，貼上康納的額頭，隨後睜開眼，緊盯那雙即便失去皮膚層，卻還是保持琥珀色的眼睛。

「我喜歡這樣的你。」他柔聲訴說。

康納全身因為這句話稍微震動，漢克從對方身上瞧見緊張，LED轉動半圈，沉默幾秒後仿生人才勇敢開口，「我剛才偵測到你的身體素質，漢克，這是我頭一次發現有人類親口說出喜歡素體仿生人。」

「人類之間總是這麼說『當你愛一個人，是不會在意對方外貌的。』，我就是想注視你最真實的面貌，才會提出褪除皮膚層要求，現在，」他抬起手，滑過康納臉頰，「我看見了。」

「等等，你剛才說出愛，沒錯吧？」康納突然提高音量，這讓漢克忍不住往後退些，但仍舊保持跟對方四目相交。

「抱歉，好話不說第二遍。」他別開頭，遮掩住害羞情緒。

「但我很高興聽見你這樣說。」康納微微一笑，透過餘角，漢克留意到那抹笑容。

「時間差不多了，再會。」漢克說著，並舉起手打算告別，卻忽然發現康納的喜悅因為自己言論消失，他無奈地嘆口氣，走過去一把將仿生人帶入懷中，趁康納做出反應前，低頭朝對方雙唇吻下去。

仿生人嘴唇觸感與人類無異，即便只有維持一秒，漢克仍然可以品嚐到溫暖。當他結束這個吻時，抬頭隨即發現康納臉頰浮現些許湛藍。至於他自己，縱然是主動獻吻那方，卻也同樣害躁。

「臭仿生人，這樣做滿意了吧！」他粗聲粗氣地說著，康納安靜點頭。

「幾天後見。」數分鐘後，褐髮仿生人才輕聲道別。

當漢克轉身離去後，康納才重新覆上皮膚層，這個吻促使他們情感急速進步，也許下次漢克回到基地之時，他們就能進展到全新階段。 _ 但在這之前，請你務必小心謹慎。 _ 仿生人凝視著漸行漸遠的漢克，在系統裡默默給予祝福。


End file.
